Not the Pickle Jar!
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: What happens when Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion are all alone in the Organization Castle? And Roxas is hungry and bored? Possible calamity ensues. Akuroku and Zemyx, implied RiSo and MarVex


**A/N: Yes I know I need to get to work on my other FF's but…but…um…I don't feel like it. Just a warning: a Fic made when I was sick so it is incredibly…**_**fluffy….**_

**Rated K+ for: Hugging, holding hands, mischief, licking and implications :3**

**Akuroku, hints of Zemyx, implied MarVex and RiSo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Hamburger Helper © Dill Pickles © Wonder Bread © or anything else mentioned in this fic :D …Though I do own a large black and white cat with a large scar over it's left eye named Mr. Pants…or should I say he owns me? X3**

**Enjoy friends 3~ **

_**Not the Pickle Jar! D:~~**_

It was another boring day in Organization XIII. It was winter and everybody except Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, and Axel were away on missions. It was too cold for Ice cream and even if it wasn't Roxas' tastes for Ice Cream had left after he caught Marluxia using it in an uncompromising position with Vexen. Roxas and Axel were sitting side by side on the solid white sofa in the Room that Never Was staring at the heart shaped moon out the window. Axel had his arm draped around Roxas' neck and had his mouth opened in a wide yawn.

"Axxxeell," The young blonde whined, "I'm bored and hungry!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" the red head asked ruffling the blondes hair.

"Make me a sammich," Roxas said cutely.

"No, get Zexion to do it for you."

"Okay!" Roxas squeaked scrambling off the couch and out of Axels arms as he ran out the doorway and down the hallway.

Axel sighed and got up to follow him, _"Might as well go and make sure Zexion doesn't kill him…besides I'm getting kinda hungry as well," _Axel thought.

He came to Demyx's door and knocked. **((A/N: I'll leave it to you guys imagination what he was doing there in the first place XD ))**

"Zexion! Make me a sandwich!" Roxas yelled pounding on the door furiously.

He heard a disfigured grunt as Zexion opened the door and was pounded insistently on by Roxas, whom had not noticed that Zexion had opened the door.

Axel came up behind him and snickering placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Stop Rox. stop! Zex. is at the door!"

Roxas looked up at Zexions' scowling face and grinned sheepishly.

"S-sorry Zex…I um…didn't notice you there."

"Obviously," Zexion said with a sigh.

"Now what do you want Thirteen?"

"Make me a sammich!" Roxas said grinning.

"A…sammich? What is a sammich?" Zexion asked confused.

Roxas stared at him mouth agape, "You know…a sammich. Um…ya'know…two pieces of bread…with bacon or something in it."

"Do you mean a _sandwich _Number Thirteen?"

"Yes a sandwich! That's what I said, isn't that right Axel!"

Before Axel could reply he felt a large object jump on him from behind.

"Wha-?"

"Awww, Zexy don't call him that, his names Roxeh!" said whoever was on Axel's back.

"Demyx! Get off me!" Axel said shaking Demyx off his back.

The other blonde "Wah'd" and crawled on the floor over to Zexion latching onto his leg.

"Zexy…Axie was mean to me," Demyx whined.

"N-Nine! Let go of my leg!" Zexion said shaking his leg trying to get Demyx to lose his grip.

Demyx, who apparently has an extremely strong grip, kept on his leg and giggled furiously, "Zexy! I've told you call me Demmy!"

Roxas, seeing as how with Demyx around Zexion wouldn't make him a sandwich, left the two love birds to their playing.

Axel followed him into the kitchen and watched as Roxas climbed onto the counter and started digging through the cabinets.

He leaned on the island across from where Roxas was and watched with amusement as Roxas started throwing things out of the cabinets.

Axel chuckled and dodged a box of hamburger helper that seemed to be aimed as his head.

He watched as Roxas found the Wonder Bread at the back of the cabinet, noticed the state the bread was in, and threw it disgustingly into the trash can.

He watched as Roxas found a large jar of Dill Pickles and sat it on the counter, closed the cabinets and jumped off the counter.

"Xaldin's gonna be_ pretty_ mad at what you did to his kitchen Rox." Axel said with a grin.

"Don't care," Roxas said examining the jar in his hands as he turned to face Axel, sticking the jar in his face.

"Axie, what's this?"

"Those are pickles Rox."

"What are pickles?"

Axel sighed and stared down at the blonde, "Pickles are cucumbers that have been pickled in a jar using vinegar and what not."

Roxas' mouth opened into an "O" shape and stared down at the pickles.

"Well…what do they taste like?" Roxas asked.

"They're pretty sour, but quite good once you get used to it," Axel replied.

Roxas "yummed" and tried to turn the lid, but stared at it in confusion when it wouldn't open.

He tried turning it again when he handed it to Axel, "Open please," he said cutely.

Axel sighed and took the jar from the teen and tried to open it to no avail.

"Hm…" he tsked, "Need to heat the jar up some," he made a fire drop on his hand and held up under the jar.

The juice in the jar started to bubble and he heard the jar lid make a popping sound, he stopped and tried to open the jar. When it wouldn't open he let the jar cool then repeated the process.

He was doing this for about ten minutes, all the while Roxas staring at him in awe.

"Well what is wrong with this stupid jar!" he screeched, turning his fire all the way up and held it under the jar for five minutes.

"Axel don't-" Roxas tried to warn but was cut off when the glass jar broke under the pressure burning inside the jar.

The pickles, juice, and glass shattered everywhere. The glass seeming to implode in on itself and fell to the floor harmlessly.

However Roxas and Axel were sprayed with the juice and pickles.

"Aww…I'm sorry Rox. I broke your pickles," Axel said looking down.

Roxas bit back a retort and took a pickle out of Axels' hair and crunched down on it.

"Mm…you were right Axel, it is sour…but really good," Roxas said once he was done. Axel grinned at him and wrapped the younger boy in a hug, careful to avoid the broken glass on the floor. Axel licked some pickle juice off of Roxas' nose and grabbed his hand leading him into the living room.

Following him Roxas looked back at the state of pure disarray and mess that was known as the kitchen and yawned.

"But what about the mess?" Roxas asked Axel.

Axel looked back and shrugged, "Xaldin will clean it up, we'll just have to make sure to take a portal to Destiny Islands when he gets back and stay with Sora. I'm sure Riku won't mind us intruding on his and Sora's private time too much."

Roxas grinned at him and said, "Good plan, now what will we do in the mean time?"

"Hrm…how about…sabotaging Vexen's lab so that his little kitten will turn into a giant tiger and eat him next time he comes in?"

"Sounds good to me!" Roxas said grinning even wider.

And with that the two lovable trouble makers went off to the basement to help faze off their boredom.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll get to work on KH Chronicles of a Memory once I get enough votes in my poll. Be sure to vote it's in my profile and what not! =D Also the part where you use fire to make a pickle jar open actually works! Or at least it does for me…Oh and I got my inspiration for this fic when I was watching Chowder, it was the one when Schnitzel thinks he's weak and he tries to open a pickle jar and it breaks. =D ….Day time T.V. is bad for me…_ **

**Until next time~ 3hurts3 X3**

**Oh…btw can anyone tell me what "Beta'd" means? Pleeeaaassee~**


End file.
